leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma/Trivia
General ; * Karma was named after , from Sanskrit कर्मन् kárman, from root *kʷer-'' "to do".https://indo-european.info/pokorny-etymological-dictionary/index.htm#k%ca%b7er-1.htm ** Her title, ''The Enlightened One, references & . * was named after , from *mántram < * http://www.palaeolexicon.com/Word/Show/28990/ m "instrument of thought". ** The 'translation' for Ancient Ionian language was provided by Player Support Escalation Specialist 'Marowe'. * Karma was the first champion to feature an 'Art Spotlight' before release and the first to be fully relaunched. ** She was the fifth to have more than four abilities (the others being , , , , , and ). * Like , Karma used to have six ranks on each basic ability and only one on her . * root has the longest duration in-game ( seconds with and both fully-ranked). * In the minigame Astro Teemo, the most expensive upgrade in the game that can purchase, Soul Shield, is a reference to one of Karma's pre-rework of the same name. ; * In Karma's most current lore, Karma's spirit has lived countless lives only to be re-incarnated within new bodies, inspired by in . ** The name of her current incarnation, Darha, comes from Sanskrit adjective < " , steadfast", sharing root dʰer-'' "to uphold" with .De Vaan, M. ''Etymological Dictionary of Latin (2008). p. 223Cheung, J. Etymological Dictionary of Iranian verbs (2007). p. 57-59 * Karma was the fourth champion to feature two 'Champion Spotlights' due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ) * speed buff reads “Vroom Vroom!”. Development ; * Karma is voiced by Danielle McRae. ** This voice actor stated that her voice-over is the result of fusing accents from ( ) and ( ). ; * Karma is voiced by Rashida Clendening. ** Karma's Japanese voice actor is , who also voiced Japanese .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors Lore * Her lore resembles that of from the series . ** The spirit Karma may have a celestial origin as she chooses hosts to spread her idea of peace and harmony, which is the celestials' original intentions for people of Runeterra. ** Her previous reincarnation was a man named Jakgri, who gave up his lover Watai for his duty as Karma. * , the current Karma, is around her late 20s, or 28 years old. ** She was around 12 years old when she unlocked the memories of her previous lives. She would train for several few years before the start of the Noxian invasion of Ionia which ended in 989 AN. Quotes ; * references her determination to act instead of always meditating. * might be referencing the from . * references . * always to you"}} is a . * Karma and share the quote . ; * , , , and ' reference . * "}} is a double entendre. Skins ; * Floating behind her is a (Ionia's highest decoration) modeled after ; * She wears and hairstyle. * She is named after the Japanese . * When she dances she uses the she used to have before her relaunch. ** They feature the from the . ; * Her outfit and the background reference the , the , and other civilizations. ** The murals to her left are depicting herself and . ** However, Mesoamerican solar deities are often masculine: like Mayan , Aztec , etc. her title also references Sun Goddesses from , , mythologies, as well as . * When she dances, she uses the she used to have before her relaunch. ; * This is her first incarnation before she was reworked. ** She uses her old voiceover. * Her outfit references . * When she dances, she uses the she used to have before her relaunch. ; * She was first conceived by NA Summoner 'Uracle'. * She is named after and her outfit is inspired by . * When she dances, she uses the she used to have before her relaunch. ** When she does a (like does). * Her ability effects resemble . * She received tweaks to her face in patch 7.7 when Karma got her splashes updated. ** This was done to unify her face across all of Karma's splashes. ; * She references the Protectorate side of Summoner's Rift. * She and are fighting and . ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2016 along with: ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of the start of Season 2017. * can be seen in the background. ; ** ; * This was the flagship skin for the Riot Games Social Impact Fund. ** All proceeds for the skin would go to various charity funds around the world. Relations * Karma and are two of the many Ionian Elders (members of the nation's ruling counsel). ** During the Second Invasion of Ionia, Karma fought alongside Irelia, , , and against and the rest of the Noxian forces. * is a close friends of Karma. * Karma sees and as threats that must be stopped. By force if necessary. Category:Champion trivia Category:Karma Category:2016 Snowdown Showdown